A Friends Comfort
by Awesome Rapidash
Summary: Sakura has finally confessed her love to Syaoran, but what does this mean to Tomoyo? She finds help coping with this from a friend close to her. Please read and review!


_This short story occurs just after Sakura reveals her feelings for Syaoran in the 2nd movie, The Sealed Card. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. It is owned by CLAMP. _

_**A Friends Comfort**_

"I love you Syaoran!"

The words still echoed through Tomoyo's mind.

After defeating and sealing the Void Card, Sakura had been finally able to profess her love for the one she held closest to her heart.

Tomoyo was ecstatic that her best friend had finally found the courage to admit her feelings to the young man. However, even in her joy she felt her heart ache at the realization that Sakura had finally admitted her true feelings. This meant that she could never tell Sakura how she really felt.

During the years that they had been friends Tomoyo had developed more that just a deep friendship for the Card Captor, in fact she loved Sakura. Tomoyo knew that she should feel happy for her friend; after all she had worked hard to get Sakura to finally admit those feelings. But that wasn't what she felt. No, she felt as though her heart had been ripped apart.

"Do you wish it was you?" A voice behind her asked.

"Huh." Tomoyo replied as the voice brought her back to reality.

Do you wish it was you?" The voice questioned once again. "Do you wish it was you who Miss Kinomoto had confessed her love to?"

Tomoyo spun around and found herself face to face with Meilin.

"Wh…, what do you mean?" Tomoyo asked the dark haired Chinese girl curiously.

"Well, it's been obvious to me for some time that you've felt more than just friendship for Miss Kinomoto." Meilin explained. "I know how you feel at this moment, since Miss Kinomoto's confession of love has affected me as well."

"I still don't understand." Tomoyo said in reply. "I'm so very happy that Sakura-chan has finally found the courage to confess her love to Li-kun. Why would I feel otherwise?"

Meilin smiles back at Tomoyo. "The expression on your face tells another tale."

Tomoyo gasps softly at the comment. _"Had it been so obvious?"_ She mused to herself.

"Syaoran accepted that confession and admitted that he too shares that feeling with her as well." Meilin said plainly. "I've had to cancel my engagement to him as a result."

Tomoyo looks at Meilin curiously, beginning to understand what she is saying. "Do you hate Sakura-chan for that?" She asked curiously.

"No." Meilin replied softly. 'I want to have a boyfriend who loves only me and since that wasn't the case I don't feel angry."

"What about you Miss Daidouji, what are your true feelings for Miss Kinomoto?" Meilin queried, looking deeply into Tomoyo's soft blue eyes. "What does your heart tell you?"

Tomoyo thought about the question for a moment before giving her answer. "My heart aches." She replied sadly. "I know that I should feel happy but a part of me cries in despair."

Meilin moves closer to Tomoyo and smiles at her. "I understand what you're feeling."

"You do?" Tomoyo replied, a thoughtful look appearing on her face.

"Yes I think I do." Meilin replied. "Come on let's take a walk." She suggested hopefully.

The two girls walk along the stone path through the shaded park. They come upon a vendor selling ice cream and stop to take a look.

"Would you like some ice cream?" Tomoyo asked the dark haired girl standing next to her curiously.

"Yes please." Meilin chirped happily. "I'd like some vanilla please." She told the man behind the stands counter.

"And you miss?' He queries Tomoyo intently.

"Oh, I'd like some strawberry please." She replied plainly.

After getting their ice cream the two girls continue on. They walk a bit more until they see a bench beneath a large shade tree. Meilin follows Tomoyo as she walks over to the bench and sits down. The Chinese girl takes a seat near Tomoyo.

"Thank you for taking this time with me." Tomoyo said as she looks over at Meilin. "I really appreciate it."

"It's my pleasure." Meilin chirped happily. "After all, we both were hurt and could use some comfort."

Tomoyo smiles back at Meilin's comment. In her heart she still feels the pain of Sakura's revelation, however now; she feels that pain slowly beginning to ebb.

The girls sit on the bench for some time, allowing the cool shade of the tree to relax their minds. They sit and listen to the soft sounds of the park around them. As they do so Tomoyo draws herself closer to Meilin.

"Don't be so shy Miss Daidouji." Meilin teased playfully tapping the spot right next to her.

"Please call me Tomoyo." The cute Japanese girl said as she moves next to Meilin.

"OK Tomoyo-chan." Meilin replied, a smile filling her face.

"Please, just Tomoyo." She said as she looks the Chinese girl in the eye.

Meilin smiles back at her comfortingly. Seeing this Tomoyo understands what Meilin is trying to do for her. She feels comfortable with the girl sitting next to her.

"_I think I can feel true happiness for Sakura now."_ She mused softly.

"Thank you Meilin-chan." Tomoyo said in a soft voice. 'I think that with your help I can let my feelings for Sakura go."

"Don't forget those feelings." Meilin replied as she slowly takes hold of Tomoyo's hand. "Sakura is a special friend, never forget that."

"OK." Tomoyo replied simply allowing her fingers to intertwine with Meilin's.

The two girls look at each other and slowly close the distance between them. Their lips touch softly a moment later.

The kiss is over a moment later and both girls pull back and smile sweetly at each other.

"Thank you Tomoyo." Meilin chirped as a smile fills her face.

"You're welcome Meilin-chan." The pretty Japanese girl replied with a sparkle in her eye.

"Just Meilin, after all we are friends." Meilin added happily.

The girls remain on the bench for a short time longer before getting up and heading back to where their friends were. They arrive and find Sakura and Syaoran sitting together and sharing a special moment. Tomoyo smiles at her friend's happiness as she looks over at the girl standing next to her. Thanks to the Chinese girls comfort and compassion she is able to accept the fact that she will never have the girl she loved. However, she feels new warmth in her heart, warmth for Meilin.

_Well how do you like my story? It was my first attempt at a CCS story and I always liked the idea that Meilin ad Tomoyo could share a friendship after Sakura and Syaoran confess their love. Please take a moment and leave me a review, thanks a ton! _


End file.
